Saga 1
Saga I: A Jedi's Trial OOC Information At the request of Enb'Zik, I (Malign) have decided to begin an experimental plot process. Unlike a TP and a status board, the Saga RP will be divided into a series of Episodes, inside of each Episode there will be three major "turns" which will be referred to as Parts. This Saga currently planned as a three Episode Saga that explores Zik's path to Jedi Knight-hood. Background The galaxy continues to be sucked into an endless spiral of war as the battles of the New Republic and Empire continue. In their massive wake people are forgotten, lost, or moved to distant and unknown worlds to be protected or worse exploited. Among these beings a famous Jedi, Enb'Zik, finds his family has disappeared after the battles around his home world. The Jedi must move off the beaten path and move into the lesser known and lawless parts of the galaxy only to find new dangers and a dark menace waiting for him in the depths. Guided by new information the young Jedi and his loyal friends set course to Ord Vaxal in hope of discovering the fate of those he loved... Episode Guide Episode -1: Quiet Before the Storm: Part I: Etti IV In the Etti system Darth Malign with a battle configuration prepares for something big but has time to entertain guest aboard his ship. ::Cast ::Darth Malign ::Admiral Fel ::Captain Cato ::Davyd OOC Note: All information provided here is of an OOC nature. Also, this is a Preamble Episode to organize a few characters and to prepare them for the major portions of the storyline. Episode 0: TBD Zik's introductory scene has yet to be organized or executed Episode 1: Rise of the Sith Enb'zik and Snarl decide the next route on the path to finding his family rests on the planet of Ord Vaxal and set out to explore the possibilities of being reunited with what is lost. However, the Sith Order also has plans for Ord Vaxal... Part 1: Ord Vaxal Upon entering the Ord Vaxal system Enb'zik and Snarl find themselves in the middle of a battle. The Sith's military forces engaged with the pirate clans of Ord Vaxal for control of the planet. The heroes must weave through the carnage to reach the surface, only to find the Sith army has been deployed to occupy and pacify the world. With little options and the desire to find his family driving them, the heroes push themselves through the jungles in an attempt to infiltrate the city to find their contact within. All the while the Sith army occupies and searches for them. ::Cast ::Darth Malign ::Admiral Fel ::Captain Cato ::Enb'Zik ::Snarl ::NPC partipants ::Drayson Honos ::Legion General Siege ::Sith battle droids ::Logs ::*Arrival - Zik and Snarl arrive over Ord Vaxal and find more than what they'd bargained for. ::*Commute - The daily commute to the city, through the jungle, gives proof to the notion that it really is a jungle out there. Rife with Sith battle droids, to say the least of the insects and the off chance of oribtal bombardments. ::*In the Jungle - In the jungle the mighty jungle.. ::*Chasing Shadows - With precious information now in hand, Zik & Snarl seek to escape Ord Vaxal and find the unexpected, and most fortuituous, arrival of a squadron of New Republic fighters arriving at just the right time. Part 2: The Escape Information to come soon. Part 3: The Battle of Anzat Information to come soon.